The game: the meeting
by xoanneox
Summary: Check. Mate. Lucy could never have known that these words would haunt her


Title: The game: The meeting

Pairing: RoLu

Genre: mystery

Prompt: meeting (SEE THE NOTE!)

Words: 1068

AU: this is in Another Universe, with no guild of mages but they are talking very proper / old-fashioned

Summary: _Check. Mate._ Lucy could never have known that these words would haunt her .

Notes: (IMPORTANT!) How irritating is it when you noticed that you had the wrong prompt used for the story that you worked very hard on? Verrrry irritating. But I decided to still use this prompt works better with the setting. I'm sorry. I will decide later if I will use the official prompts or use my own (wrong) list of prompts. I hope you will like it!

How to read my RoLu one-shots for the rolu week: the first prompt (this) is like the prologue, the next will be chapters and the last will be obviously the epilogue.

* * *

" _You will come too, right? Right?" It was Mirajane who asked her. Not wanting to upset the blonde lady, nodded she. "I will," said she, "but don't expect me to come with a date."_

Mirajane had sputtered at that but in the end she accepted the fact that she would never get her to take a date with her.

So here she was now, sitting at one of the tables, in her dress that showed way more than she would have preferred to, since it was a pretty formal party, but the girls brought the dress for her so there wasn't any way that she could refuse.

"You look a bit lonely and bored," said a voice. Lucy looked up, a bit startled, and saw Gray smiling at her. She smiled back and replied: "Well, you know this isn't really my kind of party and this party is accompanied with Spanish and Latin dances who aren't really my thing either so I'm a bit bored."

"Would you at least try to dance with me, Lucy?"

This question was accompanied by such a kind smile that Lucy couldn't resist, "Alright, Gray. But only one."

They danced a bolero which was a quick dance with sharp turns and sudden pauses, a bit close for just friends but Lucy had more fun dancing than she had thought. She decided that she would dance more tonight, just to enjoy the feeling of dancing again.

"Thank you for the dance, Lucy, and I would love to dance more with you but I think someone wants to steal you away now," said Gray at the end of the dance. "Alright," answered Lucy and at that moment somebody else held her.

"Hello Natsu," greeted Lucy. "I thought you were here with Lisanna?"

"I am but she had to go for a moment so I thought that I could dance with you for a moment before Gray steals you for the whole night," explained he.

The dance they danced was with very quick passes and she had to swing her body much and she felt her revealing dress reveal even more. She couldn't remember what the dance was called, she would ask Natsu later.

"Thank you, Luce," said Natsu. Lucy nodded, added a "No problem," and walked back to her place. Or better say, she attempted to. She was stopped by a stranger when she was almost back to her place.

"May I have this dance, fair lady?"

Well, he took politeness to a whole new level, thought she.

"Eh, I'm sorry but I actually just stopped dancing," apologised she.

"No, you do not, now reconsider it, please," he added the please just to make it sound as a request but to Lucy it sounded more as an order. And it probably was. Knowing this kind of men, she just sighed. "Alright, but just one dance."

She was dancing in the middle of the dance floor with somebody she didn't know. And she didn't care. But it isn't right to trust a stranger, is it? Especially when this stranger mutters strange things the whole time.

He took her hand and let her to the middle of the room and then they started dancing.

" _You will not win this game. You can't win this game."_

Did the male she was dancing with just mutter that? Lucy shook her head, that couldn't be possible.

They danced a paso doble, and it was the only dance she couldn't enjoy. Like all the dances she danced today, they weren't for people who were just friends, and you should definitely not dance this with a stranger. Her father would've considered it improper.

"I'm sorry sir, but did you just say something?" she just wanted to confirm that she misheard him.

"You know what you hear, I do not know what you hear," was his mystical reply.

"Then, if it's not a bother, please tell me what you meant with this game and why I can not and will not win this game?" They danced the quick steps, danced even closer and then she twirled underneath his arm.

"I am the one who makes the rules and decides when a question will be asked and will be answered," was his reply.

They twirled around for a bit longer and slowly came towards the end of the dance. She was asking herself who this person was. Mirajane had only invited the people who she knew. (This did not mean anything.) She knew very, very much people but most of the people did Lucy know too, so she guessed that this was a date of somebody or something.

The end consisted of a dance she didn't really enjoy. She sat on the ground before his feet, looking up in his blood red eyes. They memorised her.

"Check. Mate." She was sure that these words would haunt her forever.

The man disappeared after the dance and she walked to Levy and Wendy, who were talking. "Hello girls," greeted she. "Good evening, Lucy," came from two mouths. "Do you two know who the man was who I was dancing with?" asked Lucy. At least somebody should know. "What man? The last I saw you dancing with was Natsu and that is definitely not the definition of man," answered Levy. Wendy nodded. "That's strange, are you su-," she didn't finish her sentence when a feeling of nausea came crashing down on her. "Are you alright, Lucy?" asked the smallest, Wendy.

 _You will not win this game._

 _You can not win this game._

 _I am the one who makes the rules and decides when a question will be asked and will be answered._

 _Check. Mate._

 _The red eyes…_

"I think I will go home now," and with that, Lucy left the party. She stepped outside and stopped a cab, "To Strawberry Street, if you can."

She had a feeling that she was being followed, so she asked if they were. Not getting an answer, she looked at the cab driver. "Sir?" Looking in the mirror, she saw his face, but she was shocked when she saw his eyes. They were totally black, no white or something else, just black. Like a bottomless pit.

She got out as soon as possible but she was shocked when she saw the man from earlier standing in front of her door.

"You will be working for me now, my queen.

 _Check. Mate."_


End file.
